


What Happens When It's Eri's Turn To Do Laundry

by Bellebon



Category: Danganronpa: Survivor
Genre: Anabelle is a nervous girl, Eri is totally doing this for her blog, Eri just wants to see her friends dressed up, Gen, Shun is Too Tall for any other clothing, Yuuto is uncomfy, clothes swap au, no ulterior motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellebon/pseuds/Bellebon
Summary: This is why you don't let the vlogger anywhere near your clothing. Anabelle may pass out from blushing and she just hopes that Shun won't be offended by this.





	What Happens When It's Eri's Turn To Do Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from a fangame that i'm a part of! It's Dangan Ronpa: Survivor and the demo (it's voiced!) can be found at the tumblr https://danganronpasurvivor.tumblr.com

It was all Eri’s idea. 

There had been a mixup in laundry and Ari had gotten one of Anabelle’s sweaters. Anabelle thought that she looked adorable in it and could see how excited she was to have a new cosplay so she lent her a hairband. The only issue was that Eri had decided that it would be good group bonding  ~~and great for her blog~~  for everyone to try on someone else’s outfit. Anabelle wasn’t sure how she had decided who were going to swap clothing, or how she managed to get their clothing in the first place, but after being shoved into her room with a bag she was nervous. 

She opened the fabric bag and the first thing she pulled out was a maroon scarf. She froze and blushed. Hard.  _What in the world was Eri thinking? Well… there was no turning back was there?_  Anabelle sighed and proceeded to pull out the rest of his outfit which, unsurprisingly, included a bulletproof vest. She shouldn’t have been surprised. A _fter all_ she thought  _he’s an assassin so of course he’d have armor._  It took awhile to figure out all of the layers but thankfully(?) Eri had included a guide to his outfit. 

The pants and trench coat were both way too long but thankfully she had a belt to help keep the pants up. She had rolled up the sleeves a few times and wound the scarf a little more around her neck than Shun would have but she was ready. Carefully, his shoes were so much bigger than hers and she didnt want to trip, she left her room. Some of the others had already left their rooms and Anabelle giggled a little at the sight of a highly embarrassed Yuuto wearing Eri’s signature outfit. However her heart stopped when she saw Shun who was wearing Mikio’s outfit. What would he think of her wearing his outfit? 

She knew exactly when he saw her. He was already blushing but when he saw her Shun went from a light pink to a deep red. She felt her cheeks warm up and she fiddled with her, or was it his, sleeves and looked down. Suddenly feet entered her view and she glanced up. Shun was looking off to the side and after a moment looked at her. 

“The scarf should be tucked into the jacket. It is not in myinterests, however Eri is…persistent and would likely interject.“ 

“O-oh! I’ll fix that, thank you for pointing that out.” Anabelle immediately turned away and started to try to tuck the end of the scarf into the jacket but it wouldn’t easily go in. Eventually she had to unbutton the top few buttons and blushed even harder but eventually got it in and buttoned it up. She turned back to him and did a little pose. 

“How do I look?” She smiled awkwardly at Shun.

“Better.” He murmured before turning and going to lean against a wall nearby. When Eri came out dressed in Yuuki’s outfit she immediately started to record the event and excitedly went up to everyone. After some time, and close up footage, she eventually left Shun and Anabelle alone. The two stood awkwardly for a moment before Anabelle turned to Shun. 

“So…i’m going to change and bring your clothes back to the laundry room but what do I do with the vest?”

Shun stepped away from the wall “You may return it to my room. I have a specialized way of cleaning it so that it does not get ruined.” Anabelle nodded and turn to go back to her room before she paused. 

“Once we’ve both changed if you want to hang in my room you can. I know that yours is a little…unconventional and frankly after this even I don’t want to show my face for awhile. I’ll just be reading so you can do whatever but no stress! It’s fine if you don’t want to but I figured I’d offer.” She smiled at him before returning to her room. 

It wasn’t surprising when she heard her curtain being pushed aside later as she read. She glanced up from where she was curled up in her bed just in time to see Shun sit down at her desk and pull out a knife to clean. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of her and started to polish his knife. Neither spoke, the silence was a comfortable one between them.

 


End file.
